


I Need A Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dancing, Drinking & Talking, Favorite song, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are out celebrating their new-found love and have way too much to drink.  They are discussing their song.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Favorite Song





	I Need A Man

I Need a Man  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are out celebrating their new-found love and have way too much to drink. They are discussing their song.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Favorite Song  
Warnings: Drinking story   
Word Count: 495

Jim and Blair were at a new bar in town, having the time of their life. They had taken a cab so they didn’t have to worry about leaving their car there and could drink as much as they’d like. 

They had been dancing all night long and Blair had just asked Jim if he was about ready to go home for the night, when his favorite song started playing. 

“Hang on, Jim, this is my favorite song. I’d like you to dance with me, again.”

“Sure, Chief.” He tilted his head to listen and heard it was an Annie Lennox song and smiled. It was one of his favorites too. 

As they began to dance, Blair sang the song to Jim. Jim thought Blair was sexier than anyone alive. 

_I don't care if you won't_   
_Talk to me_   
_You know I'm not that kind of girl._   
_And I don't care if you won't_   
_Walk with me_   
_It don't give me such a thrill._   
_And I don't care about the way you look_   
_You should know I'm not impressed_   
_'cause there's just one thing_   
_That I'm looking for_   
_And he don't wear a dress._

_**I need a man** _   
_**I need a man** _

As they danced and Blair sang, they were rubbing up against each other making each other crazy with need. 

_Baby baby baby_   
_Don't you shave your legs_   
_Don't you double comb your hair_   
_Don't powder puff_   
_Just leave it rough_   
_I like your fingers bare._

_When the night comes down_   
_I can turn it round_   
_I can take you anywhere._   
_I don't need love_   
_Forget that stuff_   
_You know that I don't care_

_**I need a man** _   
_**I need a man** _

Jim whispered into Blair’s ear, “I need you and I mean now.”

“The bathroom?” Blair asked, sounding shocked.

Jim shook his head, as to clear it, and said, “No, we need to go home. Now.”

“I take it this might be our song.”

“I love the way you sang it to me while we danced. You’re a very sexy man, Blair.”

“Let’s call for a cab so we can go home and each have our man,” Blair teased.

“You got it, Chief.”

And just like that they were outside waiting for a cab. Both of their bodies were humming with excitement. Blair was still singing the song to Jim when the cab pulled up in front.   
They got in, Jim gave the driver their address, and they would soon be home. Jim couldn’t wait to see what Blair had in store for him. It was going to be fun, because everything with Blair was fun.

And at least now they had their favorite song. 

The end


End file.
